When You're Older:
by Jishka
Summary: When Hermione goes to The Burrow for a 3 week summer trip she gets suspicious of some things. Why is the only one that is worried about strange behaviors? This story takes place during the summer btwn the 4th and 5th books.
1. The Teaser

****

The Teaser

Yep, you guessed it. This is a teaser to my story because well because I'm currently still writing it. lol Well _actually_, what I would like would be for you people reading this teaser, to let me know what you think of it, kay? (It'll probably encourage me to write faster hehe)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, all that credit goes to JK, not me. (Oh, but don't we all wish? Lol)

Hermione closed her suitcase. A sigh escaped her mouth as she now must mentally prepare for her trip. She was going to The Burrow. Well, not only was it The Burrow, it was "The-Burrow-filled-with-tons-of-Weasleys-and-mass-chaos-but-will-end-up-being-fun-I-hope" type of home. The home of her best friend Ron. (Don't worry, Harry's her best friend too.)

An owl had come to Hermione's window, well more like it squished itself against the glass window paine. It held a letter, slightly town and damaged, but it still held Hermione's intrest. (As does any letter sent from her friends.) It read:

Hey Hermione,

It's me Ron. You probably guessed that by the ruddy excuse for an owl that carried my post to you. Anyway, Mum and Dad wanted to know if you would like to come to my house. They say children our age should get to have fun, especially when there is such a bad tension because of what's happened lately. I think Mum said for about 2 or 3 weeks. Oh, Mum just said 3 would be good. I invited Harry, to come and stay for a while as well. He said he can come, but only for a week. Can you believe that? _One_ bloody week! Nobody can have _that_ much summer fun with their friends in just one bloody week. Some relatives of his _they_ are, they must be mental well Harry already told us they were didn't he? Haha

Write back soon.

Ron

Hermione did indeed write back to Ron, thus she was headed for Ron's house, known as The Burrow.

Well that's it so far!!! But there is more to come! Here's the summary for the story. (Don't worry I promise to make the chapters longer this was the teaser!)

Summary for my story: (which currently doesn't have a title hmm, problem)

When Hermione goes to The Burrow for a 3 week summer trip she gets suspicious of some things. Why does Ron's father leave in such a hurry every now and then.what?!? and now the twins and Percy are doing it too? Why does she seem to be the only one that notices these strange dissappearances? Could there be something going on? What if it concerns her as well?


	2. When You're Older: You'll Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 1

When You're Older: You'll Understand.

Hermione arrived at the house of Ron Weasley. She looked up at the rugged and rough house placed in what seemed to be a very large grassy field. It was the week of Harry's Birthday in the hot month of July. Harry would be staying for one week and leaving to go back to his muggle tormentors, also called the Dreaded Dursleys. The name was compliments of the Weasley Twins of course, but Ron and Ginny used the perfectly fitting title as well.

Hermione was staying with Ginny in her room, and Harry would stay with Ron in his. Hermione's parents, mostly her father, was distinctively stubborn about assuring himself his baby girl would have limited contact with the hormonal males of the household. (lol) As Hermione unpacked a there was a knock on Ginny's door.

"Hello?"

"It's me." The voice called.

"Who's me?" Hermione called back, knowing perfectly who it was at the door. (Her favorite red-headed friend.)

Ron then proceded to open the door. "Me's me!" He laughed happly, the infamous Ron smirk displayed on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "My mum told me to come and help you guys unpack before supper is ready." Ron explained.

"So what about Harry?" She asked, hinting the fact he said _'you guys'_.

"Well uh Ginny decided that she would help Harry. Rather, she demanded it..."

Even Hermione smiled at this comment. It was a known fact to everyone, literally everyone, that Ginny Weasley had a huge crush on Harry Potter. "Well, I suppose she has her reasons!" Hermione chuckled. "So are you going help me out here or what?" She pointed to her open truk at the foot of her temporary bed. Mrs. Weasly had conjured a rental, insisting her comfort and proper sleep, much to Mr. Granger's liking as well.

"Oh yeah, 'course." Ron spit out, "youer don't mind me helping?" Blushing slightly.

"Nah, I already took care of my personals. Actually, some are placed around the room already. I didn't think Ginny would mind." The room was decorated with a few pictures of the Trio, and even some with Ginny in them. A shirt was laid out on the bed and covering it were a few blank pieces of parchment, along with letters. Ron recognized two of them were his. The second one was a letter he didn't like to mention, as a matter of fact, he didn't mention it to anyone at all. This was his longest summer letter, and for good reason. Some contents he had written were just _pleading_ to be read by his older tiwn brothers to be later as torment.

"Uh.Hermione, do you _really_ like to keep _all_ of your letters?" Ron asked, pointing to the somewhat large pile.

"Most of them, yes, " She replied defenisvely. "I keep the ones that are important to me. You'll be happy to know I have some of yours in that pile."

"I noticed." Ron said trying not to beam with pleasure. He drew his attention to the dark blue trunk

--------------------------------------------------

While sitting at the supper table enjoying a wonderful meal, in Hermione's opinion at least, she smiled and thought quitely. 'It must be nice to live here. The Weasley's are so close to eachother, and it I can't quiet place it but, it just feels so _comfortable_ here too'

"Something the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in her motherly tone. She took notice of Hermione's odd silence and expression.

"No, not at all." She smiled. "I was just thinking how lovely your home is."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and they continued their meal. Harry kept looking at his food and then to Fred and George as if confirming it's saftey from and Weasley Wheezes that might be hidden inside. They grinned back at him, perhaps just to make him worry even more. Ginny found the situation very humorus.

Mr.Weasley suddenly stood up from his table and turned his back to the table, almost knocking off the potatoes from the wodden table. It appreared he was looking for something or maybe at the dirty dishes nearby.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Molly, I uh have some Ministry business to attend to." He opened the back door of the house, it squeaking a bit on it's hinges, and proceded to leave. "And we'll need to see someone about that _dumb door_." Mr. Weasly finished, accenting his last two words.

'Well that's odd' Hermione thought once again. 'What a peculiar exit. Why doesn't anybody notice his strange behavior?' Harry was having similar thoughts but dismissed them.

Mrs. Weasly spoke up a few seconds following her husband's exit. "Well come on now, let's clean up. Ron, Ginny dear, would you both help Harry and Hermione with the garden? Then you'll be done with chores for today." Two groans were heard from their direction and they headed outside.

--------------------------------------------------

While in the garden, Ron must have noticed Hermione's concern or read her expression earlier in the kitchen because he said, "It's quite funny actually, Dad always says we'll fix that door but we never do" Ron laughed. "And don't worry 'bout him leaving, well all got the speech about sudden calls from work and responsibility when we were younger. Mum and Dad always say, "When you're older, you'll understand."


	3. When You're Older: Doubts Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 2

When You're Older: Doubts Arise.

While in the garden, Ron must have noticed Hermione's concern or read her expression earlier in the kitchen because he said, "It's quite funny actually, Dad always says we'll fix that door but we never do" Ron laughed. "And don't worry 'bout him leaving, well all got the speech about sudden calls from work and responsibility when we were younger. Mum and Dad always say, "When you're older, you'll understand."

--------------------------------------------------

After de-gnoming the garden, the 4 tired teenages headed for their rooms. Ginny let out a sigh. "You'd think after doing this my whole life I wouldn't be so tired!" Her eyes becoming heavier the closer she came to her room.

"Yeah" Ron agreed. "I'm exhausted."

So they continued to their rooms, all except one. Hermione chose to stay awake, but before Harry followed Ron (who had already passed out) into his room Hermione tugged on Harry's sleve lightly. "Uh? What?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I didn't want to sound untrustworthy infront of Ginny and Ron but but don't you think Mr. Weasly is acting a little strange? I meanit's just that" Hermione pleaded, hoping she wasn't going crazy.

"Well I though that too at first, but I don't think it's a problem."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Hermione, trying to not sound _too_ defensive.

"The Ministry is going through some tough times now that the rebirth of Voldemort has happened I'm not surprised at all that they are taking precautions." Harry stated simply.

"But, Mr. Weasley works with Mugg-" Hermione stopped, realizing that it _was_ possible but something still tugged at the back of her mind, telling her there was more.

Harry noticed this, nodded, and quietly headed inside Ron's room.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione tried to take a short nap, like her friends had done already but she just couldn't sleep. She was worried.

Hermione quietly walked down the stairs of the Burrow, so as to not awaken the sleeping and tired people in their beds. As she headed to the kitchen she overheard something whispered. It was Mrs. Weasley. "Big W, are FT1 and GT2 approved?" Hermione's heart leapt. 'Ron's mom is using code?' She kept quiet. "Yes, of course, just like the ones before them. How was the trans?" Mrs. Weasley waited for a reply, but Hermione couldn't hear it, not even a murmur. "Good, good. MoWe ending, stop connection." The last thing Hermione heard as she left to find someplace to think was the rustling of papers.

Hermione found herself wandering outside, under the mid-July sky. Since she had eaten her supper and did her garden chores, the timing was such that the sun was just beginning to set below the horizon. With a small 'plop' and a sigh, the bushy-brown-haired girl sat on a tree stump just outside what appeared to be the Weasley's front yard. 'Maybe Harry was rightAm I _really_ just making this a big deal? Why should I be so concerned? But!No, HermioneMrs. Weasley was probably just taking precautions. She might have a job too, just not mentioned maybe? What _is_ it that's nagging at me? Why can't I just trust them? I just _know_ they can't be working for _him_' Her brow furrowed in concentration. 'So why can't I just accept a perfectly reasonable answer?'

She sat there for what seemed like hours in frustration, doubt and desire of truth.

Behind her, Hermione heard the slow movement of grass and light footsteps. She didn't want to turn around, 'I'm just looking at the sunset.' She told herself. 'I don't want everyone to think I'm upset even though I _know_ I am'

"Hey" A voice called softly. Hermione turned around but she already knew who it was.

"Hey." She returned. Ron sat down beside her, catching the very last of a breath-taking sunset. "Lovely sunset isn't it? It's a shame I live in the city, I always miss the good sunsets, you knowthe ones that look like they were painted with all the colors in the world. Hermione sighed, also hoping Ron wouldn't notice her distress.

But little did she know that Ron had waken up, and looked outside to see the sunset. He then noticed Hermione, with her head in her hands and every now than then they would run through her brown hair, obviously, she was worked up about something.

"Yeah. I think it's neat too. It helps to get rid of any worries or doubts you might have." Ron said simply. 'How does he do it?' Hermione thought.

"Hermione" Ron stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

'He's so serious and so handsome when he is too' She though again. "Yeah Ron?"

"Is there anything that-uh-that you want to talk about?" He asked with a caring tone, and very out of character.

'Should I tell him? OhI want to, but I don't want to offend himwhat if he just makes fun of me? What if uuhoh I don't know' Hermione bit her lip, a complete give-away that something was making her think more than usual.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk I understand" Ron stood up. He looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. You probably wanted to be alone in the first place." He turned to leave.

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I uh" She paused. "Okay, but promise-promise you won't make fun or me."

"Of course not!" Ron replied quickly.

"And don't get mad either"

"Alright."

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Why did this have to be so hard?' "I'm still thinking about that strange thing with your dad at supperIt's not that I don't trust your dad, Ron. I know it's probably Ministry business" She looked down and gave an exasperated sigh.

Ron flashed his infamous 'half-grin' at her. "Hermione, I know it's weird. You want to suspect something must be wrong from all the secrecy. It's hard to trust it, I know. I've been living with this for years Truthfully, I haven't been told much either, but I trust my family with my life. Then again, I don't have much of a choice!" Ron laughed.

Hermione tried to smile at this at looked at the clouds, now turning dark red and purple, but Ron noticed her concern was still there. 

"Look at me Hermione." She turned to him, her eyes unsure, and desperate for an answer. Ron sighed. "I've been though this many times. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this" Ron looked around to see if anyone might be listening. He leaned close to Hermione. "As I got older, I noticed a trend of weird behavior in my family that I was left to either analyze to the very little details of it all, or to forget it." Ron smiled again. "I guess you've rubbed off on me, because I analyzed everything I could." This time it was Hermione who gave a flashy smile. She loved to hear her intelligence was effecting his behavior in a positive way. "I don't remember when Bill and Charley started acting funny with the quick exits, but I know that when Percy, Fred, and George, all reached 18, they started the weird stuff too. Just like I told you about what my parents said, When I'm older, I'll understand this whole thingor at least most of it, I hope." Ron grinned.

Hermione took Ron's hand gently, her eyes softer with relief. "Thanks Ron. I hope I will too."

"You will Hermione, I know you will." Ron smiled back. 'Maybe even before me.'


	4. When You're Older: Comfort Your Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 3

When You're Older: Comfort Your Friends.

Hermione took Ron's hand gently, her eyes softer with relief. "Thanks Ron. I hope I will too."

"You will Hermione, I know you will." Ron smiled back. 'Maybe even before me.'

--------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione slowly walked back to The Burrow. 'Hmm, not bad for my first day here.' Hermione thought. 'Secrets discovered, total frustration, a beautiful sunset, and best of all, comfort from Ron. My day wasn't _that_ bad after all' She laughed inside her head, creating a visible smile. Ron noticed, 'Well, I guess she's feeling better. I hope she doesn't worry to much about this whole thingbut knowing her, she'll probably do some research anyway.' He laughed quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing his slight chuckle.

"Huh?"

"You were laughing" Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, I was just uh-thinking." Ron explained.

"About what?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ron smirked.

"Come on Ron, I told you what I was thinking about" Hermione said.

"Okay, well, honestly, I was thinking about how you'll probably do some research to make you feel better."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed as she punched him on the forearm.

"Well, am I right? You _know_ you would!"

"Okay well maybe a _little_ reading" Hermione let him win this round. "But I _already_ feel better about it" She finished, almost wanting to keep that comment to herself.

Ron had heard, and he smiled.

--------------------------------------------------

By looking at Harry and Ginny at breakfast the next morning, Ron and Hermione could tell that they hadn't woken up from their 'afternoon naps' because they were apparently well rested. Ginny was bursting with conversation. And Ron took note that Harry actually responded to his name when they talked to him. Harry had displayed his non-morning personality the last time he was at the Burrow when they had tried to get him to pass the pancakes, and Harry asked why they wanted to know about 'hand aches.'

However, Harry and Ginny both didn't sleep the whole night away, as thought by the other two teenagers of their "group".

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

Just as Harry was about to fall asleep, half way between the real and dream world, there was a small knock at his door and it slowly opened without a response coming from his mouth. His vision was blurred from sleep, but it was good enough to see red hair and a petite body. 'Ginny.' Harry thought.

"Harry?" The figure whispered. That voice, he was right.

"Hnnn." A groan came from his closed mouth, partly sunk into his pillow. Ginny sat down in a chair next to his bedside.

"Harry, I don't know if you're asleep or not but." She paused.

'Oh gees please don't let this be a love confession I can't handle that right now" But did he really mean what he thought. Deep in his heart Harry wasn't sure if he really didn't want her to love him

"ButI wanted to tell you not to worry about my dad. I know Hermione is worried that we're-my family-is keeping secrets from her but don't worry. It's always been like this, just like Ron told her in the garden. And I'm sure you understand with all you've been though; you probably have secrets too. It's okay, really I mean, it's not _okay_ that we have to keep secrets but oh dear, I must sound so ridiculous going on and on like this" Ginny stopped talking and hung her head.

Harry sat up and touched her arm. "Ginny, it's alright." Ginny looked up at him and almost let a gasp out. 'His eyeshis eyes are so gorgeous when he's serious. Just like back in the Chamber of Secrets.'

"Ginny?" Harry brought her back to reality.

"Sorry" She blushed. "I'm sorry for waking you up just to carry on like some stupid first year"

"Don't worry about it..." Harry realized his hand was still on her arm. "Are you worried?" He asked.

"About my dad?"

Harry nodded.

"No." She confirmed seriously. "I trust that he will take care of himselfand I know his responsibilities."

Harry leaned over and hugged her. 'The least I can do is comfort her. I don't think she realizes what her dad is _really_ getting intobut then again, maybe she does maybe she really _has_ matured.'

Ginny hugged him back and they pulled away from each other. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for trusting us and for.. for caring." She turned to leave the room and quietly shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Harry? Gees, you really _aren't_ a morning person are you?" Ron called to him from across the table.

"Sorry. I was thinking either that of I must have dozed off again." Harry laughed and then yawned.

"And here I though you actually got some sleep last night." Ron said. "Did something keep you awake? Aha, I bet it was Errol, eh?"

"Uh, no actually. I couldn't sleep because you kept snoring." Harry explained. Ron's ears reddened. The whole table laughed, knowing that Ron probably did snore every now and then.

'Nice one Harry.' Ginny laughed.

"Hey dad?" George called.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother guess which name.

"Did you see someone about that _dumb door_ yet?" George asked. He too, placed the accent on those words.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione didn't seem _as_ worried this time.

"No, I didn't, not yet. I was out yesterday on some errands." He answered back.

"Why don't we just use magic to fix it dad?" Fred chimed in.

Arthur looked at him with a strange glance and a quick nod. "Oh, well I guess I've never told Harry and Hermione this, have I?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Well some things in our house have certain charms on them, and if we try to use a simple repair charm on them, their magical charm will be damaged. Like our old flying car, for example" The whole table drew their eyes toward Ron.

"_What_!?! I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. Laughter filled the air once again.

--------------------------------------------------

As the days went past, the first week came to a close. It was Thursday, and Harry would be leaving Saturday morning to go back to the Dursley's. Ginny, the most unhappy of the Weasleys, arranged two "Fun Days" before Harry had to go "home."

The first day was Ginny's favorite, they would all go shopping nearby and in Diagon Alley. Ginny wanted to look for a new dress robe and also the newest necessity of all teenage witches, Morning Beauty. (Make-up that cleans and beautifies 20 minutes before you wake up!) And even though it was a little early to be getting school supplies, nobody really objected. Harry and Ron never liked to miss an opportunity to see the latest Quidditch equipment. Plus, Hermione wanted a new book to read anyway. The second day they would spend playing a wizard chess tournament, much to Ron's delight. Then the four of them would all work on their summer essays, to please Hermione, of course. Afterwards, they would play Quidditch. Harry's favorite of them all

So it was decided, for two days Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have some fun-filled action, they weren't so likely to forget. Ginny loved her idea. 'At least this will distract everyone from all this distress from _him_ so much has happened in the last four years. And more is sure to come'

A/N: Btw in the last chapter and in this one _him_=Voldemort. Please review! I hope I satisified a few Harry/Ginny fans out there, even though this is meant to be a Ron/Herm fic. ^-^ yay!


	5. When You're Older: Have Some Fun Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 4

When You're Older: Have Some Fun.

(Day 1)

So it was decided, for two days Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have some fun-filled action, they weren't so likely to forget. Ginny loved her idea. 'At least this will distract everyone from all this distress from _him_ so much has happened in the last four years. And more is sure to come'

--------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as it usually was it lacked the usual mass amount of hustling and bustling Hogwarts students, expected around late August.

The 'WeasleyPotterGrangers' Group or WPG (it was Twin's idea), headed down the cobblestone path toward Flourish abd Blotts. The WPG would first pick up their school supplies that they needed and then Mr. Weasly would apparate with them back to The Burrow. He had agreed to go with them to pick up suppies and after that he wanted to go back to his workshop. Mr. Weasley had just obtained a muggle "Palorid" (Poloroid) camera from one of his Ministry aquitances and longed to experiment with taking a muggle picture of a regular, moving wizard picture.

After being loaded with the books potions, herbs, quills, and parchment of four Hogwarts students, Arthur Weasley disappeared.

"Now time for the best part!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes, knowing what would come next. The infamous search for Make-up it was basically window-shopping (only maybe purchase of lip gloss) for 3 hours, and a complete waste of time

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Time for you and I to go searching for the best equipment a girl could own!" Ginny grinned.

"Oh good, I did want to stop by Flourish and Blotts again" Hermione said sincerly.

Ginny doubled over into a fit of giggles. Heck, even Harry and Ron had to laugh at this one

"Her-mione." Ginny tired to say through her giggles. "I-I meant Make-up!"

"Hermione, I highly doubt that a _book_ is the best equipment a girl could own." Ron chuckled.

"You're right Ron," She stated, sounding defensive again, "a _brain_ would be much more helpful!" At this point she wanted to storm off in arger, but Hermione knew she could split up with her WPG group so she turned her back to her friends with a small "humph!"

Fred stood in front of the angry bookworm. "Aw come on Hermy, Ronnikins was just joking with you. Don't be offended by his big mouth-"

"and this small brain here" George finished, rustling Ron's hair.

Hermione laughed and looked at Ginny. "Alright, so where do we begin?"

Ginny bursted with excitement, "Mum! Can we go now?"

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley noticed a sad and dissapointed face staring back at her. "Well I suppose but mind your spendings"

"Of course Mum! Come on Hermione, we have some shopping to do!

Mrs. Weasley called at them. "And meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours!"

"Okaaaaay!" Mrs. Weasly heard in the distance.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ron! _Quick_, come and see this!" Harry motioned to the window paine of Quality Quidditch Supplies. (They had gone to look at Quidditch supplies, while Fred and George were supervised by their mother while shopping for their 'needed materials.')

"Woah," Ron gape, eyes wide. On the other side of the glass lay a dark brown wooden broom. It's brissels protruded from a silver clasp at the base of the long pole that served as a seat and a handle for the rider. The ends of each brissel slightly burning with red and gold upon the wood. Adorning the top of the handle was a glimmering silver cap that came to a point, slightly turned upward for aerodynamics. "What _is_ that? It looks awesome."

"It _is_ awesome Weasley." A cold voice remarked. "It's the newest and best broom yet; something a Weasley like _you_ could _never_ afford to buythe AeroEmber 500 will be _mine_ in two weeks time."

'Ugh, please don't let it be who I think it is' Ron turned around, so did Harry.

"Malfoy" Harry glared at him, equaling his cold, hateful stare.

"Potter."

"Where's your other little brainy sidekick, Potter?" Malfoy asked menacingly.

A far away and distant voice came from a bundle of people. "Ron! Harry!" It was Hermione.

"I've been looking for youGinny and I want-" She stopped, now seeing who was accompaing them near the display window.

"Granger," He turned to face her with an evil glare. "I knew I would see you, since you three always seem to be together. Pathetic." He now turned to Ron. "You know Weasley, I never thought you could sink any lower than being dirt poor, but hanging around with a mudblood for 5 years now has set an all new record." Draco pronounced with a smug look upon his face.

"Take it back." Ron growled.

"No, I think I'll keep that insult. Not that I _ever_ take back the ones reserved for you three _heroic_ trouble makers."

"Take it back Malfoy!" Ron shouted, drawing a bit of attention to himself. But Ron didn't care. Harry sent an evil look of warning and threat toward Malfoy that made his skin tingle in fear.

"No" He smiled, covering up up the effects of Harry's death glare.

"I've _had it_ with your insults to friends and family, you low-life SCUMB!" With that, Ron pulled out his wand and before anyone could react "RIKASHEMPRA!" A blast of light blue light came from Ron's wand and Draco was thrown into a nearby wall. He mumbled in pain as his body slumped onto the stone path.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, both dumbfounded from his action. "Come on guys" He glanced back at Draco's twitching body on the ground. "Let's get out of here"

--------------------------------------------------

"So Hermione, what was that you Ginny wanted?" Harry asked trying to lighten up the tense mood.

"Uh, oh yeah!" She smiled. "Ginny wanted Ron to approve her new dress robe. She mentioned something about a 'brother-sister contract' she made...

Ron's ear started to go red. "Well, I mean, _somebody's_ gotta look after her right? I'm just being a big brother, that's all"

"So," Harry started. "Did you guys find any of that new make-up stuff you wanted?"

"You mean the stuff _Ginny_ wanted?" Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I was mostly along for the ride though"

"What about your new book?" Ron inquired.

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Oh my gosh! I _completely_ forgot about it! I've got to go get it right away!" She started to run down the road, but before she went 2 feet, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on a second! We _still_ have half an hour, don't worry about it!" Ron assured her, not letting her wrist go _just_ yet.

"_Only_ half an hour? I need at least _twenty_ minutes to find a book!" Hermione panicked.

"Okay, here's an idea" Ron suggested."I'll go quickly look at Ginny's robe, then Harry and Ginny can go to the Leaky Cauldron to let my Mum know we'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're coming with me Ron?" Hermione sounded hopeful.

"Well yeah! Somebody's got to make sure you don't stay there for the rest of the century!" He grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, did everyone have a good time?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah." WGP said together. (Minus Mrs. Weasley of course.)

"Did Hermione find the book she was looking for?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "This one is very intereting it discusses-"

"Maybe later Hermione," Fred interrupted. "We should-um-go get to the floo network fireplace, you know. I have some uh-_homework_ to do! Yeah, very important, you know. I need to get home and _study_!"

George snorted. And Ron and Ginny held their laughter for about 3 seconds before laughing so hard, tears came from their eyes. Hermione sulked for a minute, and then joined in with the laughing it _was_ funny; just imagine, Fred Weasley _actually_ doing school work

--------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, Ron approached a book-hypnotized Hermione on the couch. He sat down beside her and she didn't notice his presence. He made a small cough, hoping she would at least acknowledge his existance.

Finally he lightly touched her hand. She jumped from her seat. "Aaah" She gasped. "Ron! Don't scare me like that."

"I've been sitting her for the past five minutes." He said, slightly glum she didn't take notice.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ron. This book is _so_ amazing." She explained.

"Is that the _little_ bit of reading you're doing about, well" Ron tired to spit out.

"No, Ron. I told you, didn't I? I _already_ feel better." Hermione lightly touched his hand and looked into his eyes. "I trust you, Ron Weasley."

****

A/N: YAY! I got the 4th chapter up! Woo hoo! Well I'd though I'd let you all know my mid-term exams are coming up (uggh!) and I'll need to focus on my studying, so it might be a while before I get another chappie up! So sorry, but I'll try to update ASAP! **--Jishka**


	6. When You're Older: Have Some Fun Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 5

When You're Older: Have Some Fun.

(Day 2)

****

Chapter 3

So it was decided, for two days Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have some fun-filled action, they weren't so likely to forget. Ginny loved her idea. 'At least this will distract everyone from all this distress from _him_ so much has happened in the last four years. And more is sure to come'

--------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 4

"Is that the _little_ bit of reading you're doing about, well" Ron tired to spit out.

"No, Ron. I told you, didn't I? I _already_ feel better." Hermione lightly touched his hand and looked into his eyes. "I trust you, Ron Weasley."

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ron was very eager to being Ginny's "Fun Day 2: Wizard Chess Tournament." The contest involved the whole family, Harry and Hermione. (Well okay, only the Weasleys that actually still lived at the Burrow.) Ginny had found a muggle chart for their tournament and thought it was quite interesting, she made a chart for this one as well.

The games began with two games being played at once time, George and Mrs. Weasley began to play their game in the Kitchen, while Harry and Ginny sat down with their pieces and board in the living room. After they were to finish their games, Fred and Ron would go to the kitchen and the Mr. Weasley vs. Hermione match would be played in the living room.

Harry sat on the carpet after he had helped Ron move a small 'coffee table' into the living room. Ron stayed to watch the game. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because Ron wanted to encourage Harry, critique him, make fun of Ginny, make sure Harry didn't touch his little sister, or perhaps out of interest Hermione decided it was probably a big mix of all of them.

Ginny stood between the open area that divided the kitchen and the living room. She ginned and giggled a little before speaking with enthusiasm and rose both hands, as if she was Dumbledore before giving his yearly start-of-term speech. "Let the Fun Day, WPG Wizard Chess Tournament _begin_!" Ginny slightly skipped over to her table with Harry and sat on the carpet across from her opponent, and her crush. Ginny looked at him, and gave a mental sigh.

"Ginny? Hello?" Ron waved his face in front of her face.

"Wha-?" She began, and then it dawned on her that she was staring at Harry. She mumbled and looked down to hide her flushed face. 'Get a _grip_ Ginny! Just start playing, you'll be _fine_. He'll think nothing of it' She looked back up. "Sorry 'bout that. I was uh-remembering some of my uh-moves in my head from my last game, you know." She smiled.

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Should we start then?" Harry changed the subject.

"Hey, I want to see this too" Hermione said as she walked into the room, her fluffy brown hair bouncing slightly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Your turn Harry," Ginny stated.

"It's getting down to the final moves," Ron explained to the motionless air.

"Thank you tournament announcer, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, tournament spectator, Hermione." He replied, matching her tone.

Ginny looked intensely at the board, as if she were trying to memorize the wood markings. She sighed. Hermione and Ron drew their attention to the game.

"Well Harry you're pretty good" Ginny smiled. "I'm getting as mentally beat as I do with _Ron_!" She laughed and moved a piece.

"Mentally beat?" Harry laughed as well. "I don't know if I've ever beaten someone's _mentality_ before."

"You do every day, you just don't know it" Ginny whispered, but everyone could hear it. Ginny noticed their faces of apprehension from her verbal acknowledgement of her feelings. She then cursed herself, realizing she had actually said it _out loud_

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione suggested, why don't we go check on your Mum and George?"

"Why? I wanted to watch the rest of-oomph!" Judging by Ron's reaction, Hermione guessed she had nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, a little harder then she had intended. "Okaysure." Ron managed to breathe out. Hermione left the room, Ron tagging along, mumbling something about, "not fair_stupid_ girlsow, _pain_ wanted to see chess"

-------------------------------------------------

"I meant what I said Harry" Ginny said softly and commanded her chess piece.

"I know" Harry replied, hoping this wouldn't go on much longer. It was too awkward for him. 'I just want to play chess, not the part of the _dream-boy_ idol.'

"Harry, please" Ginny explained slowly and cautiously. "I know this is weirdI-I know it's weird becauseyou know how I feelI'm sure of it." Ginny surprise herself at how calm she managed to be while finally confirming her assumed feelings for Harry.

'Oh boy' Harry thought. "Yeah" He mumbled softly.

Ginny noticed his uncomfortable expression, and was deeply hurt. She spoke, faking some transparent cheerfulness. "Well um how about we get back to playing, huh?" She smiled. But she did not knowing her disappointment was very apparent to a certain green-eyed hero, it made him feel extremely guilty. "Sure"

'Thank you Ginny' Harry sighed. 'I'm sorry, but right now I can't deal with thisplus, I rather keep Ron as a friend for now, and not a private investigator out to find my every mistake.' Harry spoke to her, this time out loud, "Ginny, it's your move."

-------------------------------------------------

The games continued and the winners were filled in the next set of people were about to begin. Harry had won against Ginny after all and George was beaten by his mother rather easily.

Fred, knowing that George had lost, forfeited to Ron and the two twins went off to experiment with the 'needed materials' they had bought the previous day in Diagon Alley. And what surprised them all was that Mrs. Weasley _actually_ let them goHermione noticed this was followed by a happy grin and a wink, she wondered if Ron noticed too. 'I'll ask him later.' She assured herself. However, later, by their Mum's request, they would get the quidditch stuff ready. So while Hermione faced Mr. Weasley, Ron was to battle his Mum at chess.

Hermione wits were apparently no match for Mr. Weasley. 'Either I'm really good, or Mr. Weasley is just _not good_ at chess' She thought to herself. 'Maybe he's letting me win so he can leave to go to his workshop filled with muggle appliances' In the end Hermione won within a half an hour, which made her particularly suspicious.

Ron, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to out-smart his quick-witted mother. Hermione joined them in the kitchen after finishing her match with Mr. Weasley, whom apparently, (as predicted by Hermione) was in quite a hurry to leave

"Oh don't fuss Ron dear, you shouldn't expect any less from your ol' chess champion Mum!" Hermione heard as she entered the room. (She seems to be doing a lot of 'entering')

"Sorry, what was that?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh Hermione, are you finished _already_?" Hermione nodded. "Well I was just telling Ron about my times at Hogwarts. I'm no _average_ Mum, you know." She winked. "I won the Gryffindor House Chess Championship, only in my third year and then again in my sixth!" She smiled softly, apparently strolling down 'Memory Lane.' She sighed happily and mumbled; Hermione again heard the words, "the trans training"

She gave a quick worried look to Ron and he simply gave her a small nod accompanied by a gentle smile of certainty.

They proceeded with the tournament once againHermione beat Harry in one good move. A move Harry had recognized from a past game with his red-headed best friend Harry guessed Hermione got the hint from a smile and wink, things Harry knew Ron wouldn't have wanted him to see. Ron still denied any liking to Hermione greater than friends, but Harry disagreed.

-------------------------------------------------

"And so the championship game begins! Hermione versus Ron!" Ginny announced. She, her Mum and Harry also gathered around to watch, but after the first hour, and about 20 minutes of bickering between he two opponents, everyone had cleared out of the kitchen.

While they were into the second hour of their game, and nearing the end, suddenly a blur of gray feathers came crashing though the kitchen window and toppled the chess pieces off the board.

"Errol!" Hermione cried.

Ron beamed, (for once he was proud of his ruddy owl) "too bad we can't finish the game Hermione, guess we'll have to start over."

"Oh no we won't. That will cut into out _studying_ time."

"Oh dear me, what _shall_ we do?!"

"Well Ron, don't you know any charms for replacing the pieces? I'm sure your _mother_ does, she is after all a past Hogwarts chess champion, as she told us in the kitchen. I can't believe you never told me, your Mum is _quite_ impressive."

"I didn't really know myself how great at chess she was. It must be a genetic trait, that only _I_ have of course!

Hermione rolled her eyes. And after a few minutes of more arguing Ron performed the chess piece replacement charm.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed and leaned back in chair. "Say it Ron." She smiled.

Ron's eyes glimmered, and he tossed his head backwards, red hair flying out of his face. "Checkmate."

"You win." Hermione smiled again. "And now for some good study time before quidditch!" She beamed with pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny giggled. 'Fourth time, Ron.' Harry saw it too.

Ron was caught gazing at across the table; she was in a cute pose indeed. Her hand lightly placed under her chin and her head slightly tilted. Her brown bushy hair falling over a shoulder, framing the face of a completely oblivious bookworm, Hermione Granger.

Ron noticed he was caught and red quickly crept up to his ears. Harry gave him a smug 'I-always-knew-you-had-a-thing-for-her' look followed by a small chuckle at Ron's defensive reaction. Harry knew that Ron still was unsure himself how he felt, but deep inside, Harry knew Ron would eventually discover what he felt for his _best friend_. And luckily, for Ron, Hermione was too engrossed in her book to pay any attention to this amusing event.

From this moment on, Ron had a difficult time concentrating on his studies, for two particular reasons. One, he was afraid that either Harry or Ginny would give him away, or two, he kept _barely_ being able to resist looking at Hermione for an extended amount of their study time. 

Ginny had a very strong desire to tell Hermione about the whole thing while they walked across the crisp evening grass toward the Quidditch field. However, Ginny knew it was best to let Ron voice his own opinion about the event.

"Hey Fred, George, you have it all set up yet?" Ron called across the field.

"Almost! All we need are the brooms and an idiot brother." Fred laughed.

"Alright, I'll get the brooms, but I think you already count as the idiot brother, Fred. George makes it double." Ron replied.

"Hey! What did I do?" George called in defense.

"You're a twin, you share everything, even insults!" Ginny explained matter-of-factly. Harry chuckled they did share _even_ insults.

-------------------------------------------------

They were in the middle of their Quidditch Game, which wasn't really true to the rules because they only used the quaffel and the two bludgers. (Mrs. Weasley was worried the game would go too long if they used the snitch.) Even still, Harry was having a great time. He had scored three of the four goals against the 'other team,' which consisted of George, Ron, and Hermione. His partners were Fred and Ginny. However, even though Harry was doing well, so was the 'other team.' The two teams were tied at 40 and 40.

"You know," George indicated. "We should actually have names for our team." The quaffel whizzed by him.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed, hitting a bludger toward him. "We'll beFrarynnies!"

"What?" Ginny shouted. "You're a loony!"

"50 to 40!" Ron cried happily in the background.

"Fr-for Fred, ary-for Harry, and nnies- for Ginny." Fred explained.

"I'm not going to be a fairy or farinnie, or whatever, Fred." Harry explained, zooming past to catch the quaffel from Hermione's clumsy drop. (This _was_ the first time she had played after all.)

"Fine." Fred pouted.

"You can be the EverFlames and we can be the SugarQuills." Hermione suggested, she preferred to be helpful with her brain since she wasn't doing so hot playing the game. (Just for my own purposes, there is an EverFlame charm, kay?)

"That works." Ginny said satisfied.

"Great" Harry sarcastically commented smiling. "I'm a sugary feather penmaybe I should have stayed as a fairy."

-------------------------------------------------

At the end, as they slowly landed each of their booms on the ground. The sun was setting against the lush, green horizon. George and Fred went up to Harry and shook his hand. Hermione looked off into the distance, remembering her last experience with a beautiful sunset, just last week.

"Good game there Harry." George stated.

"One of our best home-games ever, I'd say." Fred grinned.

"Yeah, it was a close one too." Harry replied. "I'm surprised Hermione pulled of that last goal!"

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it Hermione?" Ron joined in. "Hermione?" He walked over to her. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Ron." She spoke softly. "What were you saying?"

"We were just talking about your ten points at the end of the game, Hermy-kins!" George informed her, now giving her a nickname, with the same ending as Ron's. ;)

"Great" She laughed. "Now I've got a Weasley nickname too."

They laughed all the way up to the house, reminiscing about their game and their wonderful "Fun Day", filled with friendship and 'bonding'. As the happy, teenage group neared the Burrow, Hermione noticed the lights were all off and it was unusually quiet. (One could usually hear Mr. Weasley in his workshop, or the dishes being magically scrubbed.) She looked to Ron and Harry with concern and worry written across her face. They gave her a questioning glance back. Hermione's heart began to beat faster and faster'what could have happened?' She panicked inside her head.

"Wizards don't have power-outages, do they?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, of course not," Fred Weasley explained. "That kind of magic only goes off when it's commanded to."

****

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger therebut trust me it's _not_ what you think hehehe and Irk! **_EVIL_** mid-term exams oh well once they're over I'll be happy and I'll be able to write more! Yay! Please read and REVIEW! :) **--Jishka**


	7. When You're Older: You'll Be Surprised

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 6

When You're Older: You'll Be Surprised.

****

Chapter 5

Hermione's heart began to beat faster and faster'what could have happened?' She panicked inside her head.

"Wizards don't have power-outages, do they?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, of course not," Fred Weasley explained. "That kind of magic only goes off when it's commanded to."

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione's heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. The group that had just finished playing quidditch, (Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) now had come upon the front doorstep of The Burrow.

"Wait!" Hermione pleaded.

"What?" Fred looked puzzled by her actions.

"In case you haven't noticed, something strange is going on here." Hermione explained somewhat quietly.

"What do you mean?" George asked, following suit of his twin.

"All the lights are off and it's dreadfully quiet. There's no noise at all."

"So?"

"I suspect something" She trailed off.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Come on, I bet Mum and Dad just wanted to have a moment to snog or whatever." Fred assured her, he then opened the door.

They could see darkness inside. There didn't appear to be anything lighting the room at all. It was completely pitch black inside the entrance of the Burrow. A silence fell upon the group as they entered the, now what seemed to be, frightening house. Fred and George lead the way inside, they seemed to mumble something as they walked in as well. Harry went into the house, on his guard of course, and he tensed up slightly at the feeling of a small breeze down the back of his neck. He didn't time to react before a sudden burst of light filled the room, engulfing everyone in the entrance; Hermione gave a terrified scream. Then, Harry could hear two voices echo through out the room

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY**!!!!"

Harry could see Mr. Weasley before him, holding his wand, still glowing with magic. He had apparently been the one to turn on the lights. Mrs. Weasley stood a few feet from him holding a circular, white, two-layered, magnificent, birthday cake, upon it were fifteen candles. Nine were each in the shape of a broom stick standing upon it's brissels, four in the shapes of each quiddtich ball, and on the second smaller layer of the cake, were the red and gold numbers of 1 and 5. The legendary Gryffindor colors.

Harry stood in awe, looking at the red-headed smiling faces, along with one brown haired girl in the mix of them. He could feel himself turning red with embarrassment, and yet a great rush of joy ran though his veins. "This This is for me?"

"Of course it is! You didn't think we would forget your birthday, did you Harry?" Ginny grinned with delight.

"Yeah," George added. "We had hoped that the one week you got to be here was your birthday week, either way we would have had a party!"

Harry simply smiled back. He seemed to be at a loss for words, "Thank you everyone." was all he could manage to say.

Ron laughed with a grin as well. "Well, come on then, let's go to the kitchen."

--------------------------------------------------

The WPG sat at the table, emersed in conversation and happiness. The cake was delicious, Ron and Hermione didn't fight once, Fred and George had not managed to put a Weasley Wizard Wheeze inside the food, and there was no 'evil danger lurking around the corner', in slight. Harry decided this was his best birthday yet.

Once the cake was devoured, mostly by Fred and George, an air of relaxation and calmness filled the air. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well that was wonderful cake."

"Yeah Mum," Fred said patting his stomach. "Terrific."

As everyone seemed to getting out of their chairs and heading for the doorway, Mrs. Weasley stopped them. "Just a minute, just a minute. We have something yet to do." She winked at Harry. "We have a special surprise."

Mr. Weasley entered through the other entrance into the Kitchen. He carried a brown paper package that looked very familiar to him. Ron let out a small gasp and a grin went shinning across his face.

"Go on Harry," George encouraged. "Open it!"

Harry tugged upon the strings that held the wrapping on the paper. Multiple long, dark wooden brissels were exposed from his end; they glowed brilliantly in silver and golden red. He knew what this was, but he was even more anxious to find out how it would fly in the crisp morning air, above the grassy grounds of Hogwarts.

"Ah wow Harry! It's an AeroEmber 500!" Ron cried with equal excitement.

"You're wrong Ron. This broom additionally sparkles in _silver_." Hermione stated smiling. "Try checking the handle."

"It's-It's." Harry stuttered eyes wide in awe.

"A broomstick called the Potter LightLine." Mr. Weasley explained. "I had especially made by friend of mine. It has the brilliant appearance of the AeroEmber, however, it is faster, more aerodynamic, and is engineered for making quick turns of any angle." A glimmer of happiness in his eye. "This is the first boom in history to be made for seekers. This broom was also named in honor of the accomplishments of both you and your father, Harry."

Harry eyes watered slowly as a smile crept across his face. He stood up and looked to all the Weasleys. "Thank you all _so_ very much. This has been my best birthday _ever_."

"The party's not o'er yut!" A large man with a bristly black bead stood outside by the kitchen window, a pink umbrella in one hand.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Glad to see you could make it to the party." Mr. Weasley welcomed him.

Hagrid made his way around the back door of the Burrow and bent his body down to enter through the non-Hagrid sized doorway.

"Got urself a purty nice broom, eh there Harry?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry ears burned in embarrassment. "The Weasley family got it for me."

"Well I got somethin here for yuh too." Hagrid dove into his giant sized pockets, looking for his present. Hermione had made no emotion apparent through out the whole ordeal. Ron noticed, and cornered her quietly while everyone emersed in discussion with each other. Hagrid continued to search his pockets and had began to empty them onto the table.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper. He looked into her eyes to show he was sincere, and not just trying to be nosy.

That's when Hermione's heat skipped a beat. A gasp was barely held back from inside her. "Nothing, Ron" She looked at the floor.

Her expression confused Ron. 'Did she just look ashamed? Or was it disappointment? Arg! This is so difficult' He asked yet again, lifting Hermione's chin gently with his hand. "Come on," Ron removed his hand. "What's wrong? Why do you look kinda, sad?"

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed of my lack of intelligence. I had forgotten that I still needed to get a gift for Harry. I _knew_ it was soon, but I had forgotten after-after all that's happened." She let out a large sigh.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I mean, I know you're upset because it's not like you to forget stuff, you being smart and all, but I'm sure Harry will understand."

"I _can't_ tell Harry I forgot about him, Ron! I just wish I could think of _something_ to-"

"Hey! Yeah, you two suspicious people, whispering over there in that corner!" George called out to them. "Hagrid's found his present." 

Hagrid's gift was wrapped roughly in red paper, with what looked to be a blue ribbon trying to hold it all together. The box shaped object was bend and squished on every end. It had obviously gone though much 'durability testing.'

Hagrid handed the gift to Harry. "I got this frum a-er-trip I took this summer." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all assumed that he meant his meeting with the giants.

Harry removed the half-way falling off blue thread, and the red paper practically fell off by itself. What was exposed before everyone was certainly a surprise.

--------------------------------------------------

"What-What _is_ that Hagrid?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with wonder and confusion.

"Burbersnoke." He explained simply.

"What! What's burbersnoke?" Fred exclaimed.

"It's a surprise then I guess." He replied smirking.

****

A/N: There you have it! The secret of the light-turning-off stuff is out!** Please read and _REVIEW_** with opinions, questions, remarks, etc. :) **--Jishka**

PS: Does anyone know why chapter 5 and 6 are left aligned even though I have the titles and ---- marks centered in my original document?


	8. When You're Older: Stand Up For Others &...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 7

When You're Older: Stand Up For Others And Yourself.

****

Chapter 6

"What-What _is_ that Hagrid?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with wonder and confusion.

"Burbersnoke." He explained simply.

"What! What's burbersnoke?" Fred exclaimed.

"It's a surprise then I guess." He replied smirking.

--------------------------------------------------

Inside the box laid a brown flowerpot. And within this pot was a small, green plant stem, at the top grew a bud. Harry moved out of the way so everyone could properly see the strange, and moving gift. As the plant responded to the light, (Harry's shadow was covering it from the light) the bud opened up to reveal many small, sharp teeth.

"Yuh, don't have tuh worry 'bout this here little guy. When a buberstopy is a seedlin' they're purty harmless. But when they grow up they can be feisty buggers, almost bitin' off your fingers and stuff." Ron gave a nervous glance to Harry, wondering how in the world he was supposed to 'raise' his future vicious plant.

"Buberstopy? I though this thing was a buberstoke!" George stated while confused.

"Oh! I've read of this before." Hermione's brain had begun to research for information stored in her large internal library. "The monster plant, buberstopy, produces a special type of living rope called Buberstoke. I believe it grows to about ten feet long before harvested."

"Right you are Hermione. And that there toothed mouth can grab just 'bout anythung."

"Hagrid," Mrs. Weasley addressed him with a concerned tone in her voice. "_Where_ could you have found such a _rare_ plant on a summer trip?"

"I-er-uh-it was up in-er-the mountains." Hagrid nervously replied.

"So how did you get it?" Ginny inquired with wide eyes.

"Found it." Hagrid said quickly.

"Found it? But how can you just-" Fred tired to reason.

"Now, now, I'm sure Hagrid has his ways." Mr. Weasley assured them. "I surely wouldn't want to give away where I got a special birthday gift, or where I take my summer vacations. We should all respect Hagrid's privacy." He calmly reprimanded the young adults.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron ascended up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. After playing an aggressive game of Quidditch, receiving his two birthday presents, already eaten cake, and conversed about all he could, Harry though nothing could look more inviting than a soft bed.

"I'm about ready to pass out, eh Harry?" Ron jested sleepily.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "That was some party you guys planned."

"You mean my parents, the twins, and Ginny planned." Ron pouted as he went up the ladder to his upper bunk bed. Harry was on the bottom one.

"Your family didn't tell you about the surprise?"

"No," He continued to pout and slouched his body against the wall. "They didn't."

"Why not?"

"They probably thought that if they told Hermione and I, we might slip up or something and ruin it for you."

"Oh." Harry paused. "Well, maybe they had another reason?"

"I don't think so." Ron said in a monotone voice.

"Um, well," Harry desperately tried to think of a reason. "They didn't tell Hermione either and um she's smart and wouldn't slip up, so there has to be another reason."

"Great Harry, thanks, now you think I'm a screw-up and I can't keep secrets." Ron grew angry with frustration. He decided to end the conversation. "I'm going to bed."

"Come on Ron, I didn't meant it like that."

Ron was silent for a few minutes, and finally he spoke up. "Sorry Harry, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Besides, you had a happy birthday, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ron."

"G'night Harry."

"Good night Ron."

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Weasley gave their good-byes to Harry. They would see him in a month at school, but some people had more trouble saying goodbye than others did.

"Why can't I come along Mum?" Ginny pleaded, using her extra-strength dose of puppy-dog eyes.

"Because dear, if all of us went along to the nearest floo station, we'd attract too much attention from the muggles. Ron and Hermione are already coming along, and I think a group of four is enough." Mrs. Weasley explained in a kind, mothering tone.

"But mum, we're a family of _nine_ people."

"We're also a _wizard _family Ginny dear. Don't worry, you'll see Harry in a month."

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh and left the living room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen, waiting on Mrs. Weasley who would be their escort. The trio had heard the recent conversation and felt guilty.

"It's too bad Ginny can't come." Hermione lamented. "Maybe I could let her take my place"

"No!" Ron said almost too quickly. He coughed slightly. "I-ugh-mean, Harry and I want you to come along."

'You mean, _you_ want her to come along.' Harry thought. 'I personally wouldn't mind having Ginny's company. Oh greatdid I _really_ just think that?'

Ron then whispered. "And don't you need to tell _someone _about a certain forgotten gift?"

"Oh yeah" Hermione remembered. "But Ginny really should come Ron"

"If you stay, then I'll stay too." Ron said, sounding more determined than he had intended to be. "Someone's got to keep you company, right?"

"Ron," Hermione replied with a Mrs. Weasley tone of 'now you listen to me young man', "You should say goodbye to Harry, I can stay to read a book. Plus, don't you want to keep an eye on your little sister around Harry?" She finished, raising her eyebrows at him. Ron's ears turned their second-nature shade of pink.

Harry looked at them whispering. "Are you guys done yet? I'm feeling left out, and we're about ready to leave."

"Sorry Harry. We didn't mean to exclude you, but Harry, don't you think Ginny should come along too?" Hermione asked, directing this question toward Mrs. Weasley who was preparing the fireplace.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well alright, Ginny can come along. I suppose you four are indeed becoming good friends now."

With this statement, a petite red-haired girl sprang out from behind the kitchen doorway wall from where she was eavesdropping. Her arms latched around her mother's waist. "I love you Mum!" Ron rolled his eyes. 'Why does the baby of the family always get what she wants?'

--------------------------------------------------

The group of _five_ magically talented people walked down the sidewalk of Privet Drive. They had managed to go the floo fireplace that belonged to an old friend of Molly's two streets over from their destination.

As they neared the house that read the number four in black letting across the front, a fat and pudgy boy strolled (or rolled) out the house.

"Hurry it up already Harry. You've got chores to do." He commanded.

"But he just got back, and we haven't said goodbye to him yet!" Ginny called out. Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You _actually_ have people that want to say goodbye to you Harry! That's bloody amazing. Most _normal_ people," Dudley looked at the group of friends, "would love to get rid of a pathetic and annoying cousin like _you_."

Harry snarled, but stood there taking his beating. He was used to this treatment by now; after all he has been dealing with it fifteen years of torture so far. Ron and Hermione looked angry as well, but they kept themselves under control as well. However, a certain other person could not. Ginny shook off her mother's shoulder and walked up to Dudley.

"Even a person with _half_ of a brain wouldn't be stupid enough to say that to Harry Potter. I suggest you take that rude comment back, you filthy little"

"What's this?" Dudley interrupted. "Getting your little girlfriend to stand up for you Harry?" Dudley laughed.

Hermione couldn't take it either, she stood behind Ginny and drew her wand up to Dudley's face. "Nojust _abnormal_ people, also known as his friends."

It took Ron a few seconds to register what Hermione said, and then he joined her by taking a few steps forward. "Yeah." He added. Harry tired to protest but surprisingly Mrs. Weasley put out a hand in front of him, halting his movement forward.

"I know you _freaks_ aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, you don't scare _me_." Dudley puffed out his chest in pride. "You're all talk!"

"Then taste my words, you filthy worm!" And with that Ginny clenched her fingers into a fist and swung up her arm. It came crashing onto the bewildered squishy face of Dudley. A smack of skin echoed though out the street.

Tears welled in the eyes of the bruised face. But before he could comment a somewhat shocked Hermione spoke up. "To insult someone just because they are different from you in culture, appearance, skill or any other characteristic, is to be inhumane, unwise, and selfish. I advise you act with caution next time."

Dudley eyes watered from the pain of the bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. He gritted his teeth in anger and stomped off. As he opened the door of his house, he shouted out, "You're all freaks! Every one of you! And that scruffy git with the umbrella too!" The door slammed and Dudley ran to his mother holding his cheek.

Hermione whispered to Ron. "What did Hagrid do to him?"

"I dunno, but I hope it was a good one!" Ron grinned.

Harry sighed. 'I'm glad he finally got what he deserved, but now I'll never be able to visit the Burrow again.'

"I'm sorry harry. But that guy was _so_ irritating! How do you put up with it?" Ginny apologized.

"The same way I'll have to deal with this for the rest of the summer." Harry sighed again.

That's when it dawned on Ginny. Her eyes became glassy with future tears. "Oh no, Harry, oh, I'm such an idiot! Now I've gone and made this problem even worse. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Ginny." Harry said.

"Don't cry Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley comforted putting her daughter inside her arms. "That boy deserved it. And Harry," She looked to him. "If you have any problems, just owl alright?"

"I'll try."

"Okay then everyone, it's time for use to say goodbye." Molly announced.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry shook hands. "Take care Harry. See you in school."

"You too, Ron."

Hermione then approached Harry. She looked nervous. "Um Harry, as you probably know, I didn't give you a gift at the party last night. I'm sorry. I-I"

"I ate it!" Ron spoke up somewhat loud.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked together.

"Yeah," Ron continued, quieter this time. "It was in Ginny's room on the dresser. It was a package of sweets from Dragon Alley. And I-uh- thought it was Ginny's, so I ate it!" Ron faked a remorseful look. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I planned on getting you something else anyway." Hermione added, smiling at Ron's unexpected genius.

"That's okay." Harry smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in school then, Harry." She gave him a hug and moved out of the way for a smaller person making her way to her still 'secret' crush. Ginny looked up to her black-haired hero; she brushed a few red-orange strings of hair out of her face.

"I'm still sorry you know." She looked at him with earnest eyes, solid in assurance and determination. "I shouldn't have let that jerk get to me, now I've probably ruined the rest of your summer Harry."

Harry chuckled. Ginny didn't know how to interpret this, so she waited. "Ginny, it's ruined every year, every day, don't worry about it. Dudley will always be a pain. At least I'll get a few days to myself before he bothers me again." Harry smiled at the fourth year girl before him. She smiled back.

'Time to face some fears girl,' Her mind told her. And Ginny took two steps up to Harry. She leaned into him awkwardly; her arms came up around the middle of his torso. Ginny's heart pounded furiously. 'I'm hugging Harry! I'm hugging Harry Potter!' Her mind screamed inside, but outside she gave sigh and after a few seconds, Ginny pulled away slowly. 'Okay, now to see his reaction.'

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Harry was smiling at her. He didn't mind at all that Ginny had hugged him, he didn't even have a look of uncertainty upon his face. 'Oh God, what a happy day'

"Good bye Harry." Ginny started to walk toward her mother, who had Hermione and Ron behind her walking down the sidewalk. "I'll see you in school! And owl me with how black and blue your cousin gets!" She laughed happily, smiling brilliantly.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Hermione; her brown hair was bouncing lightly as she walked. They were alone, walking on the sidewalk of Privet Drive. Hermione looked to Ron. He looked at the top of roof in attempt to hide the fact that he was just staring at her, but she had seen it before he try to quickly recover.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, with no apparent facial expression.

"Y-Yeah?" He was afraid she would ask about him staring at her.

"What am I supposed to do for the next two weeks now that harry is back home?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you have anything in mind?"

"Not really I supposed we could play quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Any other plans, maybe?"

"Well knowing you, we could study, I guess." Ron pouted.

"Knowing me? Ron, don't you think I like to do other things beside study?"

"You _do_?"

Hermione punched his shoulder. "Just kidding!" Ron smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes, now finding the doors of each and every identical house more interesting.

"So what do you like to do then Hermione?" He asked, somewhat seriously.

"I like to go hiking, (with bug spray on) I-um-like to.."

"Go on." Ron encouraged.

"Promise you won't laugh." 

"Of course not!" Ron said quickly, noticing that this dialogue sounded familiar.

"I like to lie on my back and look at the shapes of clouds and I also like to catch grasshoppers, I did it all the time with my dad when I was little."

"Funny you should mention that Hermione."

"Why?"

Ron smiled at her pleasantly. "You'll see"

****

A/N: WOW! Yet another is up and done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry if this is mostly Harry/Ginnt right now,but don't worry! :) There will much R/H coming up! Heh heh

****

Please remember to read and _REVIEW_ with opinions, questions, remarks, etc. :) **--Jishka**

kris10michelle: thanks for the correction! I fixed it the day you reviewed. (Aren't ya just _so_ proud of me?) lol

Morgana: thanks soooo much for all your supportive reviews! I love reading them over and over to make me happy (hehe) and to motivate me to keep writing. ;)

Thanks to the consistent reviewers and commentators: (is that even a word? Lol I don't really know)

Naomi SilverWolf

hermandron4ever


	9. When You're Older: The Unusual Occurs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter 8

When You're Older: The Unusual Occurs.

****

Chapter 7

"Promise you won't laugh." 

"Of course not!" Ron said quickly, noticing that this dialogue sounded familiar.

"I like to lie on my back and look at the shapes of clouds and I also like to catch grasshoppers, I did it all the time with my dad when I was little."

"Funny you should mention that Hermione."

"Why?"

Ron smiled at her pleasantly. "You'll see"

--------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione walked ahead of Mrs. Weasley and her daughter, Ginny, for quite some time. Hermione looked back a few times to make sure that there were still there. They had now arrived on the street that Molly's old friend lived on. Hermione made a mental not that they only had about 8 and half minutes before they reached the house.

A nervous voice crept out of the mouth of the brainy brunet. "R-Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I-uh-thanks for what you did back there" Hermione managed to say.

"Huh?" The light bulb turned on inside his head. "Oh, you mean the thing with Harry?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh that," Ron blushed, "That was-"

"Very nice of you." Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks." Ron's smile back to Hermione made her feel like she could melt into a puddle right there on the sidewalk.

She felt a very strong desire that this moment to lean over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, but she resisted stubbornly. 'No, you can't think of Ron _that_ way. He's _Ron_, you know, you're best friend?' Hermione let out a small sigh and shook her head gently.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You just-uh-seem upset. Is there something wrong?" Ron repeated.

"No," Hermione smiled; she then looked to the blue sky. "Nothing at the moment..." That comment left Ron to wonder about somethings.

--------------------------------------------------

A knock echoed against a wooden bedroom door, provoking a groan from underneath a lump of blankets.

"Time to get up, Ron." He heard a voice say.

"Uuuuuugh" He moaned. "I don't want to."

"Ron, don't make me come in there. It's time for supper, and you've slept for at least three hours now."

"Go awayI don't feel good." Ron replied.

"Ron." The voice sternly commanded. "You need to get up. I'm-I'm coming in."

The door opened and Ron looked from underneath his large Chudley Cannons quilt. Staring at him was the face of hisfriend. Gravity pulled bushy brown hair from her face down toward him. She looked somewhat frustrated because of his lack of cooperation, yet Ron could tell she was worried about him too.

"Are you _really_ ill?" She asked, somewhat trying to hide her concern.

"Yeah, I think I've got a fever." Ron mumbled.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's forehead. This was their first, real, time they had physically contacted without an evil force behind the reasoning, making the two teenagers being to turn a pink shade in the cheeks and for one of them, the ears as well.

Hermione slowly caressed his face, feeling the overall temperature. "Goodness, you're burning up. Do you want me to go tell your mum you won't be down for supper?"

"Uh-huh." He responded.

"Oh-uh-I could perform a charm to make you feel better, that is, if you really wanted to eat downstairs."

"No, I just want to go back to bed" Ron moaned again.

"Okay then. I'll be going now." She opened the door.

'Is Hermione-does she look _disappointed_?' Ron though to himself.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" She tired to hide her hope, for what, she wasn't quite sure.

"Can you bring up some food and medicineum please?" Ron said, trying to sound polite at the end.

"Sure." A large grin spread across her face, even though she had attempted to conceal it from Ron's vision.

--------------------------------------------------

"Is Ron on his way down dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from across the table.

Hermione continued to the kitchen and to Ron's plate. "He's got a fever. I estimate his temperature is about 104 degrees." (Celsius)

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Do you know how he got it?" She looked to Fred and George.

"Honest Mum! We didn't do _anything_ to Ron this time!" Fred exclaimed waving his hands in front of face in defense. Ginny looked smug and amused.

Hermione motioned to the full plate in front of her. "Is it alright if I take his food up to Ron? He said he wanted some medicine as well, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes of course dear." Fred and George whispered with large grins. (Ginny was smiling too, of course.) "I'll get the medicine for you."

Hermione levitated the two dinner plates, one her own and one Ron's, along with two glasses up the stairs. In one of her hands she held a glass medicine bottle. The other held her wand, which was directing the floating objects.

--------------------------------------------------

* Knock knock * "Ron?"

"Uh?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh"

Hermione smiled and turned the knob of his bedroom door handle. Ron was still resting inside his cocoon of Chudley Cannon quilt. She let out a small giggle. The black, white and orange quilt had designs, logos and portraits of the team members woven into the fabric. And on the pillow she could make out a patch of bright orange hairs protruding from the tiny hole at the top of the quilt cocoon.

"Ron?"

The lump stirred slowly.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"I brought your food and medicine." Hermione climbed the bunk bed ladder, and sat down next to the slowly unfolding lump. She smiled pleasantly at Ron.

"Thanks." Ron returned the favor, and smiled back. A few seconds following this his head swayed slightly and his eyes fluttered between open and closed. Ron set his body up against the back wall of his upper bunk bed he shared with Harry.

"Ron, maybe you should get some more rest. You still appear to have many symptoms of a high fever which could potentially lead to a greater illness." Hermione spoke, sounding sophisticated, as usual.

"I'm fine I'm just," Ron yawned and swayed some more. "Not awake yet"

Hermione commanded the two dinner meals up to the bunk. "You brought two dishes up for me, wow! I'm not sure if I'm that hungry but you know what they say: feed a fever, starve a cold." Ron grinned, amused with himself.

"Ron, one of those is mine" Hermione spoke plainly.

"Oh" Ron's ears reddened. 'Great,' he thought, 'that probably sounded selfish'

--------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione sat quietly letting the minutes pass by while they ate their supper, until something strange happened. Ron's face fell right into his food! Hermione laughed and then realized he wasn't moving. She pulled his body up, using a charm to wipe off the biscuit from his nose, the corn from his cheek, the sweet potatoes from his forehead, and then set him against the wall again.

"Ron?" She tapped her hand against the side of his face. "Hello, Ron? Speak to me." His eyelids opened at the speed of a snail's grandmother. He mumbled some gibberish and seemed to fall back asleep. "Ron! Come on, wake up" He mumbled some more incoherent words. "Okay Hermione, remain calm" She spoke out loud to herself. "I'll just move the food, lie him in his bed, get the medicine, and then" Hermione planned out her actions and then followed though.

"Ron? Can you hear me?"

"Mhmerpm bejnn" Ron replied.

"Okay, maybe not." Hermione sighed. 'I'll have to do this the hard way' She took Ron's jaw and held it gently, but firmly in her hand. She took the medicine she had placed in a measuring cylinder and poured it with great care into Ron's open mouth. A few dribbles came out from the corner of his halfway open mouth. Hermione summoned a handkerchief and carefully wiped away the dark brown liquid. 'I'm so close to him.' She told herself. 'If only I could-' She leaned toward his face a placed a light, gentle kiss on his feverish cheek. She blushed furiously after doing that particular action, praying Ron wasn't aware enough to realize what she had just done.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the steps to the kitchen with a relieved heart; she had finally done it. She kissed Ron Weasley on the cheek, and he didn't object. Considering this was because he wasn't able to do so, never really bothered Hermione.

"Hermione dear, how's Ronald?" A familiar motherly voice asked from the living room. The family had apparently finished their supper and dispersed to their own destinations.

"Well, he seems to be rather dizzy and had constant spells of drowsy. I'm afraid Ron's fever may become something worse if he doesn't take care of himself." Hermione answered with a worried expression. After a few seconds she had realized that her answer would probably upset Mrs. Weasley, the protective and perhaps, over reactive mother.

However, the unexpected happened. Mrs. Weasley didn't burst into tears, run up to her 'near-death' child, or acted irrational. Instead, she paused with a facial expression across her face. It then turned to a concerned look. "Well, I agree that Ron will need attention in order to recover. From the symptoms well I don't know what could have happened. Do you have any idea how he became ill?" She looked to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any ideas either Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was puzzled.

"I see" She thought for a few moments. "Well, the best thing would be for someone to keep an eye on him. I, being his mum and all, should take care of Ron. But-I-uh have some work I need to attend to as well." This tone reminded Hermione of Mr. Weasley's 'dinner disappearance'. Molly turned to Hermione; her hands feel onto the bookworm's shoulders with care. "Hermione, dear, do you think you could take care of Ron?"

Hermione appeared to have a mix of hopefulness, shock, and pure happiness all in one. "Oh, sure!" She smiled.

"I didn't think you'd object." Mrs. Weasley winked at her.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron awoke with a heavy feeling upon his chest. He groaned in agony, he seemed to feel like his condition was getting even worse! "What happened?" Ron asked plainly. He looked around his room; his unfinished meal had been placed on his dresser. "Oh yeah, I-I must have passed out or something" He laughed. "I last remember seeing corn and potatoes." Ron guessed his supper had been re-prepared from the looks of it. That reminded him of another matter as well. "Hermione" He said with a soft and low tone. He sighed and fell backward onto his pillow, not taking notice of the piece of paper lying next to the food.

****

A/N: Yay! Another is up! Don't worry, the answer to Ron's illness will be in the next chapter! Muwhahaha! I hope you enjoyed all the fluffyness! Heheh I love writing sap! _ 

Oh and don't worry about Ron's "you'll see" comment, it will be taken care of in good time! Muwahahah!

****

Once again, please read and _REVIEW_! :) **--Jishka**

Naomi SilverWolf: I'm glad you feel so loved, even if it might have been the sugar... lol

Morgana: you're my number 1 supporter! ;) Thanks sooo much for all your kind words and thoughts.

Sakusha Megumino: Thank you for the thorough review! I just love long reviews, they make me so happy! ^.^ (I replied to your review in an email to your account posted on your profile. Please reply kay?)

Thanks to the consistent reviewers and commentators: (I still don't know if that's a wordhaha)

Nixie (my little sissy!)

Nekochan (even though it was verbal)


	10. When You're Older: Cherish A Healing Fri...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Just a note to all those who wanted this done ASAP:

I'm sorry for how **_long_** it took but I worked hard to make sure it had as much _quality_ and _creativity_ in the last chapters! :)

****

Chapter 9

When You're Older: Cherish A Healing Friendship.

****

Chapter 8

Hermione appeared to have a mix of hopefulness, shock, and pure happiness all in one. "Oh, sure!" She smiled.

"I didn't think you'd object." Mrs. Weasley winked at her.

----------------------

Ron awoke with a heavy feeling upon his chest. He groaned in agony, he seemed to feel like his condition was getting even worse! "What happened?" Ron asked plainly. He looked around his room; his unfinished meal had been placed on his dresser. "Oh yeah, I-I must have passed out or something" He laughed. "I last remember seeing corn and potatoes." Ron guessed his supper had been re-prepared from the looks of it. That reminded him of another matter as well. "Hermione" He said with a soft and low tone. He sighed and fell backward onto his pillow, not taking notice of the piece of paper lying next to the food.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione laughed slightly at Mrs. Weasley's presumption of her affection for Ron. 'Of course she knows Hermione, she's a _mother_, they _always_ know these things.' She told her inner self.

"Hello Ginny." Mrs. Weasley called out to the red-haired, petite girl who was walking down the stairs. "How have you been doing with your potions essay?"

Ginny sighed and hung her head. "I don't know Mum, it's rather difficult. I came to ask Hermione for some help." She looked up and smiled hopefully at her.

Hermione smiled back. 'She looks just like Ron when she does that.' "Sure Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Well remember dears, it's nearly 8 o'clock. Make sure you go to bed at a reasonable hour." They head Mrs. Weasley say as the walked away.

Hermione and Ginny went back upstairs. Hermione's legs ached from the constant travel throughout the house and from her travel being mostly limited to Ron's room and the kitchen. "Goodness, with how much up and down these stairs I'm doing, I'll have the legs of a bodybuilder!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny laughed at well. They were reaching the top of the stairs when she answered with a question. "Why do you think my family is so good at staying on their broom? It's the _stairs_, I'm tellin' ya!"

The two girls continued to talk though their combined work with the potions essay. Hermione was surprised to find that Ginny's assignment wasn't all that different from her essay last summer. "Either Snape has gotten lazy, or he didn't have time to think of something harder to assign." Hermione has commented. In any case, this made it easier than usual for Hermione, so she constantly was distracted form her original commitment.

"Hermione?" Hello, potions essay? Over here!" Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" She replied softly.

"About what?" She smirked.

"Um, well"

"About your favorite of my three brothers?"

"Uh, well, I"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Ginny smiled widely.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed. "But it's only because he's illhe seems to be getting worse actually."

"_Only_ because he's ill? I think there's another reason. Like maybe you _care_ for him?" Ginny proposed.

"Of course I care for him, he's my friend!" Hermione reasoned.

Ginny sighed and shook her head back and forth. "Even getting Ron sick didn't get you to real-" Ginny stopped and drew her hands up to her moth in a quick motion. "Oops!"

"What? Ginny? Did _you_ get Ron sick? How? _Why_?" Hermione questioned loudly with concern.

"Alright, but be _quiet_, okay?" Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny sighed again. "I stole a Fever-making potion from Fred and George's 'experiment room'. I _actually_ wanted to make a thing of my own, but I'm not so brilliant with potions."

"Why would Fred and George have a Fever-making potion at all?" Hermione asked.

"To fake a sickness, of course! It's great to get out of school with! Oh, never mind, anyway Hermione don't be mad okay?"

"Why would a have a reason _not_ to be upset?" Hermione glared with frustration. "You got Ron _seriously_ ill!"

"It's not serious Hermione! Trust me, it's been human tested already several times." Ginny lowered her voice. "I did it so you could finally get you together with my idiot brotheryou _did_ like taking care of Ron, didn't you?

"Well, I," She blushed red, remembering her two kisses. "Yeah"

Ginny/Hermione's (since they share the room) door slowly came open as the two girls quickly rushed back to the potions essay and faked working on it. Two tall, twin redheads stood in the doorway. One closed the door behind them.

"Well, well, our little sister has become a bit of a mischief-maker." Fred smiled.

George smiled. "Good one, Ginny. I think we're rubbing off on you."

"Just nobody tell Mom okay?" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah sure, we won't tell." Fred answered.

"So how much did ya give him, only a bit right?" George added.

There was a pause. Everyone's attention was drawn to the small girl sitting on her bed, playing with her fingers in her lap. "I-uh-gave him a normal dose"

Fred and George looked to each other with somewhat worried look and then smiled with shoulder shrugs to accompany the smiles of hopelessness. 'What was that for?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, you know when you were downstairs and asked our Mum for the food and medicine?" One of the twins spoke.

"Yeah?" Hermione remembered.

"Well, we figured that ickle Ronniekins was probably faking it. We decided to give him a taste of a real fever" The other finished.

"_That's_ what you two were whispering about? And that's why _you_ were grinning!" She directed the last part of her realization to Ginny. Hermione turned to the twins. "So how much did _you two_ put into his food?"

"A full dose, of course." Fred said.

Hermione panicked. "If Ron's temperature gets too high he could be _seriously_ hurt!"

"If you're so worried, why don't you just be his 24 hour nurse?" George proposed.

Fred exlaimed. "I don't want to take care of that loud mouth sleep-talker!" 

"You mother _already_ asked me to take care of Ron, actually, and I accepted her offer." Hermione informed them defensively.

They all rolled their eyes, "Well of course you would Hermione..." A twin commented.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione interrogated sternly.

George sighed. "Oh come on"

The other finished, "We know why you want to take care of Ron so much." Ginny smiled, awaiting the moment of truth.

"Well, yeah, I do too. Because he's my _friend_!" Hermione stated.

The redheads all sighed together once again. They turned to leave the room and as the exited, Ginny lamented, "She _just_ doesn't get it..."

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione consulted her collection of potions book to find a way to cure Ron's illness, other than by using Mrs. Weasley's bottle of 'Orabi's Finest Cure-All Magic Medicine.' She found in chapter 12, the book read:

**_The Gruiean (Gru-ee-ann) Every-Fever Antidote_**

This antidote cures all magical created fevers within a week, depending on the current temperature of the person with a fever. Every day the potion is taken, using accurate and logical amounts, the temperature is reduced by four degrees.

Hermione sighed with relief. 'That means if Ron takes the potion today, he'll be fine in about two days time.' She explained to herself. The book continued to describe the components and listed the materials needed. The potion would take half-and hour to brew, and Hermione would be able to have all the components she needed thanks to Fred and George's variety of ingredients stored in their 'experiment room.' She could have the potion done by midnight and Ron would be healthy, or at least normal, on Tuesday morning.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered Ron's room with the potion in her hand. Ron's breathing was painfully heavy; his covers had been thrown off to the side of his bed. Hermione took Ron's temperature: it was 108 degrees! Hermione then realized that when she took his temperature before, it was before the twin's dosage of fever maker had been consumed. 'Poor Ron, must be suffering so muchand now Ron's won't get better until Wednesday,' she sighed. 'It's a good thing I made the potion as soon as possible.'

Ron stirred with pain. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he rolled from one side of his body to another. "I don't think Ron would object to the charm to make him feel better now," Hermione murmured. "Rilieuia Dolure." A small white mist appeared above Ron's head and torso. The mist was slowly traveled into Ron's mouth. Ron then glowed had a light gray aura surround him for a few moments before it disappeared into the air. Ron's breathing returned to normal and he stopped stirring.

Hermione walked up to Ron and gave him the Every-Fever potion. Once she cleaned up the droplets from the side of his mouth, she reached for a small piece of cloth she had placed on the windowsill. It was cold and damp. Hermione placed it on Ron's forehead and sat down in a chair about four feet away from his bunk bed he had shared with Harry the night before.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hrminy" Ron mumbled.

Hermione looked up from her book she was reading. It was two o'clock in the morning and she had stayed awake to check on Ron's condition every hour. "What?"

"Hrminy"Ron repeated.

'Oh he's just talking in his sleep, like Fred said he would.' Hermione remembered.

"Hrminyeh wantedtell youpumn ndnaflike uhunn friund" Ron rolled over on his side facing the wall. Hermione stood up and brought the chair a little closer toward the bed. She took his temperature, on the hour, for the second time that night. "106" She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

"Uuh" Ron moaned. He sat up in his bed and he knew why he was awake, nature was calling, to put it simply. Ron climbed down the ladder of landed on the bedroom floor carpet. He noticed someone was in a chair a few feet away, but Ron's mind told him he had more pressing matters to attend to. His feet slowly dragged across the floor as he exited his room, and went out into the hallway.

Ron returned, as sleepy as ever. But Ron also realized that he was feeling much better. He had a nasty taste of potion in his mouth that he rinsed out in the restroom. Ron walked past his dresser, and grabbed an unfinished biscuit (dinner roll 4 Americans). Yet, before he was about to leave to his bed, Ron's eyes were drawn to a neatly folded piece of parchment lying next to his plate. He took a bite of food and unfolded the note.

__

Dear Ron,

I hope you are feeling better. I gave you the medicine your mother gave me after you passed out. I estimated your fever at 104 degrees, but it seems to be getting worse. Do you know how you got sick? I'm going to try to find out and cure it. I'll look in some of my books after I talk with your mother.

We're both concerned about you Ron, but don't worry; I hopefully will keep your mother from over reacting too much.

Ron laughed and continued to read.

_Please keep in mind you need to stay in bed and get some rest. Don't do anything foolish._

With love and care,

Hermione

Ron smiled. 'Love and care, huh?' Ron thought. 'I really don't deserve thatjust for a fever' He began to feel dizzy but brushed it off. Ron's attention now went to the figure in the chair. He gave a small chuckle, 'A note, a book, and big hair, one guess who that might be.'

The redheaded 'patient' stood looking at his 'nurse.' Ron brushed some bushy brown hair out of Hermione's eyes. His slightly sweaty hand touching her soft face. The teenage girl moved stirred from her sleep to find Ron next to her.

"HmmmRon?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. You're great, Hermione." Ron whispered softly to her.

Hermione responded with a sigh and a smile. Then she spoke with a kind voice, "That's what friends do, Ron."

The two people look at each other, as if they were suspended in time. Ron placed his hand on the arm of the chair. His world was spinning around him. "Ye-aah" He answered Hermione as he slumped to the ground.

"Ron!" She said wit intensity. "You should have never gotten out of bed." She helped him up to his feet. "You need your nest." Hermione and Ron walked over to the bottom bunk and Hermione helped Ron to lie down on top of the comforters.

"Well, I had to use the toilet." Ron stated simply.

"Oh" She blushed, "well, um, stillyou should go back to bed."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. Hermione guessed he was still half-awake, but she didn't care. She leaned forward once again. "Goodnight, Ron." She whispered. Her lips gently brushed his warm cheek.

As Hermione turned around toward her chair, now a few feet from her, Ron softly mumbled and whispered back, "G'night Hrminy."

****

A/N: Woo hoooo! I just love sapiness! And for those who love action/adventure stuff, don't worrymore of that is on the way! Just be patient with me, kay? ;)

The next chapter will be about Harry's summerI think. **_Review_** if you think I should continue w/ Mr. Sickie Ron, or go to Harry and then back to the Burrow setting.

Please remember to read and REVIEW! :) **--Jishka**

(Alphabetical order of Reviews, hehe I'm a dork!) : P (Actually it's so nobody thinks I put then in rank or something weird like that)

fredngeorgegirl: I do plan on getting them together but you guys will just have to wait until it happends. I promise that it will be _very_ cute!

Naomi SilverWolf: I'm hyper a lot too, it doesn't scare me It scares those who have't had the expierence! muwhahha!

Nixie: Thanks for helping write this one! I'll need a hairbush more often for the next chapters lol ;)

Morgana: My older sis was sick too when I was writing the 8th and 9th chapters, so it was funny too. (I didn't realize both my sis and Ron were sick until I published it. lol)

Thanks to the consistent reviewers and commentators:

Ferguspork

Midnight Shadow

Sakusha Megumino (please check your email)


	11. When You're Older: Trying Times Are Norm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

To those who have experienced loss from the tragic event of the Columbia Space Shuttle,

my deepest sympathies are all I can offer.

I do not know your _pain_, your _sorrow_, your _suffering_

Yet I pray you may find _peace_.

****

Chapter 10

When You're Older: Trying Times Are Normal.

****

Chapter 9

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. Hermione guessed he was still half-awake, but she didn't care. She leaned forward once again. "Goodnight, Ron." She whispered. Her lips gently brushed his warm cheek.

As Hermione turned around toward her chair, now a few feet from her, Ron softly mumbled and whispered back, "G'night Hrminy."

--------------------------------------------------

Harry lie still. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep, he ached from the excessive amount of housework he had done from nine that morning, a quick half-hour lunch, (no 4'oclock tea! wah) and continued late into the evening at eight. That was when they decided Harry could go take a shower because he smelled heavily of sweat.

'Ever since Ginny hit him,' Harry thought, referring to Dudley. 'This summer has been horrible. But then again,' He paused, 'I'm glad she did' Harry smiled as he turned over in his bed, trying to ignore the immense pain coming from his legs. 'It's too bad I don't have my plant here to bite Dudley's head off,' Harry reminecised once more, 'Okay, maybe just to threaten him a bit, but stillmm, I bet Hagrid's having fun.'

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

"Hagrid, um-I don't think I can take this with meback to the Dursley's I mean" Harry spoke gently, as to not hurt the giant man's feelings.

"Nonsense, you just tell 'em teh leave this here burberstopy seedlin' alone, and he won't hurt 'em none." Hagrid replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Hagrid," Hermione spoke up. "I believe what Harry meant was that the _Burberstopy_ would be hurt, not the Dursleys."

"Yeah," Fred supported. "Those muggles will want that thing gone even before it even reaches the front door."

Hagrid sighed with disappointment. "But! Uh-it's not that I don't want it-" Harry spoke quickly, "It's just I-uh don't know where I could keep it"

"Hogwarts!" Ron smiled

"What?" Said Hagrid. "What dur ya mean?"

"The plant could stay at Hogwarts until school starts."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione spoke with an enlightened look. "Harry could let Hagrid take care of it at school to keep it safe until-"

"Can't keep it in me house, 'Ermione." Hagrid explained.

"You could always use the herbology greenhouse." Harry piped up.

Hermione smiled, "That's just what I was about to suggest."

"So how will Harry take care of it once he's back at school?" Ron asked. "I don't want that thing sitting next to me on his bedstand!"

"Well clearly Harry can't keep it in the dormitories, Ron." Hermione stated. "He'll just have to check up on it during Care of Magical Creatures or some other time."

"So," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "It's settled then. Why don't you children head up to bed, we have a few things to discuss."

"What about Fred and George?" Ginny whined. "They should have to come too."

A redhead twin teased, "We're just special because we're the older brothers and-"

"They'll be up in a bit." Arthur Weasley reassured his youngest child, interrupting George.

And so the four 'children' ascended the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke from his evening daydream to a rattling sound coming from inside his room. He sat up on his bed and looked around, as if his head were sonic radar. 'What was that?' Harry asked himself, his breathing becoming rapid. The sound of beating wood against wood came again; it was coming from the closet.

Harry slowly arose from his bed and opened the closet door quietly, his wand ready at his side. A dark flash of brown zoomed from out the dark interior. "Oh great!" Harry said exasperated. Apparently, he had hidden his new broom from the Dursleys inside his wooden box with handles.

The Potter LightLine zipped and whisked about the small, looking like an excited rat let out of its cage. However, this little wooden rat did not have any place to escape, it flew in circles 'looking' for some place to exit and fly freely.

Harry bounded across the room dashing after the flying piece of enchanted wood. It banged up against the walls a few times; this made Harry nervous. 'I'd better catch this thing quick before it wakes Uncle Vernon' He commented inside his mind. Harry jumped up once again at the boom, which was above his bed. His fingers barely touched the smooth bark before it sped off and left a frustrated Harry standing on his mattress.

Harry then remembered, 'Wait a second, I don't need to be doing this, I know the Accio spell!' Harry extended his hand and was about to call out to command his broom when a voice, sounding much like a bushy haired friend of his, reprimanded Harry in his head.

'Wait! You're not allowed to use magic outside of school!'

'But is the Accio command a spell? We command 'up' to our brooms and it's not a spell'

'Does the Accio spell, charm, command, whateverdoes it require a wand?'

'Uh-yes?'

'Then it looks like you'll be catching that broomstick by hand, Quidditch boy.' The voice mocked him.

Harry leapt from a desk to the floor, to his bed, and back again, until a few minutes later Harry managed to grab his Potter LightLine. "Funny thing," Harry mumbled out loud to himself, still holding the struggling broom in his hands. "How my broom feels the same way I do, all locked up in this wretched house with no place to go" Harry Potter's sighed heavily, as if some great weight was on top of his shoulders and it took a tremendous effort just to sigh completely.

After a couple moments of thought Harry spoke aloud to thin air. "I say we go for a midnight flight, what do you think about that, broomstick?" The dark piece of wood suddenly wiggled and shook with greater energy. "StrangeIt's almost as if my broom understands me."

--------------------------------------------------

A black darkness filled the midnight sky, small city lights of London glimmered in the distance like fireflies, and one very happy teenager soared above it all. Harry Potter was out for a 'test drive' of his new Potter LightLine quidditch broomstick, made especially for seekers, and of course, himself.

In order to conceal his body properly, Harry dressed in all black clothing and wore his school uniform, black Hogwarts shoes. On top of all this Harry wore his invisibility cloak to enhance his 'night attire.' (A/N: Harry wore all the black stuff b/c the cloak, while being blown in the wind, wouldn't have covered him enough.)

Gliding through the cool air of the night Harry wished he had a snitch to practice with while on his new, 'bloody brilliant' broom. Then again, Harry remembered catching a snitch would require daylight, and that would also mean he would have to be back in school in order for that to happen so all in all, Harry just wished the summer would end, soon. Among this wishing, Harry passed over the London train station. He sighed a bit and pushed his broom to go faster. 'Come on,' Harry whispered. 'I wanted to have some fun tonight, not be depressed or anything.' He laughed. 'Ron would sock me a good one for being sad while flying, especially secretly and out late at night.'

A cool breeze blew upward toward the teenage wizard. The air smelled faintly of something familiar to Harry but he couldn't place what it was, or how he'd known it was somehow registered in his mind as a normal scent. Harry guessed the aroma was a strange mix of that particularly distinct smell of cold ice and flowers.

The black haired boy with green eyes brushed off this unusually common feeling of unknowing. Harry zoomed and spun through the low hanging clouds making wisps of where he had traveled. He though for a minute that it might seem strange to muggles that the clouds would have small holes in them, but it was all ignored when the next large cloud appeared before Harry. It beckoned him closer, to zip into it's large cotton ball shape and come out the other end in a burst of pure ecstasy.

Harry inhaled the cool night air and he sighed. Feeling completely relaxed, he slowly flew back to the street called Privet Drive.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry could see the cement driveway with Uncle Venon's car parked off on one side. But there was some thing there Harry saw that he did not intend to see. A small creature, an animal of dark orange fur was on the driveway, it was some kind of ferret or weasel type. It surveyed it's surroundings, as if looking for something of importnace. Harry flew closer in toward the house, and then, taking notice of the large flying object, the animal darted into the bushes below his window. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and dismissed it as something of no concern to him.

The window on the front of the house was opened, just as Harry had left it. However, when Harry entered his room, he noticed this was not the same way he had left it at all. Harry's room had been cleaned. He had left his room a mess, after chasing an enchanted boomstick about it.This puzzled Harry for quite some time, who could have done such a thing? 'If Aunt Petunia had done it,' He thought, 'which is next to impossible anyway, she would still be awake and mad at me for sneaking out. If Dudley had caught me, he would have either awoken his parents, or stayed to use it as blackmail. So what could have happened?'

Harry Potter decided that he would go to bed and write a letter to his best friend Ron. Ron Weasley was not the 'brightest crayon in the box', one might say, but he did have a vivid imagination, and could possibly come up with some reason why his room had been mysteriously cleaned while he was gone. And if both of them couldn't think of anything, Harry knew he could always owl his other, more intelligent best friend, Hermione Granger.

--------------------------------------------------

__

Hey Ron,

How are you? You're probably wondering what happened after Dudley, my stupid cousin, told my realtives about what Ginny did to him. Well, it's a long story but basically he never hinted it was a girl, and even a younger one too, that beat him up. Ha ha. My aunt and uncle were pretty mad and I had to do extra chores for two weeks! Ughit wasn't exactly thrilling, but it was worth it for Dudley to finally get was coming to him.

You remember that broom I was given for my birthday? Well, apparently it has a mind of it's own and wanted to flying last night. I didn't really mind, but I had to chase it around my room for a bit, making my room quite messy. But don't worry, I wore black clothing and my cloak before going out. I can just imagine you grinning at my mischievious rule breaking and sneaking out at night. Ha ha.

Anyway, something strange happened as well. When I got back, my room was cleaned. I was afraid that maybe one of the Dursley's had done it for some loony reason, but they didn't mention it at all this morning. What do you think could have happened? If you and I can't think of anything, we could owl Hermione about this too.

Later,

Harry

P.S. Tell Ginny and Mrs. Weasley 'hi' for me, and not to worry about my horrible relatives.

Harry Potter finished his letter and realized that he had one last comment that slipped his mind. Harry placed one more sentence at the end of his letter.

__

P.P.S. And I forgot to add, my uncle is finally letting me owl you guys, but I'm only allowed two letters for the summer.

Harry gave the post to Hedwig and watched the graceful Snowy Owl fly off into the distance. "I hope Ron thinks of something," Harry said to himself. 

He then heard a shouting from the bottom of the stairs, that sounded very much like, "Haaaaaaaaaarry! Get down here, boy!"

Harry Potter sighed, stood up out of his chair, and moved toward the door.

****

A/N: Yay! I know this seems a little shorter than usual, but I had a lot of explaining to do before I move to the next part of my plot! Muwhahaha! I hope you liked chapter 10, it was a somewhat of pain for me to write out, but 11 should prove to be more exciting I think. .

__

* ~~ Please remember to read and Review! ~~ *

****

My thanks to the following reviewers:

Naomi SilverWolf: yes, poor Hermione I would like to tell you when she finally gets together with Ronthat would ruin it! haha! I'll give you a hint, it's not during the summer! ;)

Nixie: Thanks for the little corrections and beta-reading for me. ;)

Morgana: I e-mailed u about this fic but I guess you never got it or something oh well. Thankies anyway for reviewing so much. :)

Thanks to the other consistent reviewers and commentators:

Ferguspork 

fredngeorgegirl

Midnight Shadow

Sakusha Megumino


End file.
